(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt driving device, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In a known fixing device, a toner image is fixed onto a medium, such as a sheet, by an endless belt that runs in a loop while being heated and a contact member that comes into contact with the outer surface of the endless belt.